


Harry Versus Kittens

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Harry the Jungle Gym, Humor, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Inspiration





	Harry Versus Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I have fifteen subscribers, so I’m celebrating with cats, annoying Harry, and annoying Harry with cats!
> 
> You can also read this on [tumblr](https://hiverforesteevee.tumblr.com/post/173099815021/harry-versus-kittens-hiverfrostelf-the-flash)!

They didn’t even wait for him to open the can.

Cisco, a tabby, mewled.  His butt wiggled before he latched onto Harry’s leg.

Barry, a fuzzy orange, clambered up Harry’s other leg and scrabbled all the way up to the hem of his sweater.

Caitlin, currently a Russian blue, circumvented the hot new sport all together and hopped onto the counter.

Harry sighed, scooped them up, and set them back down gently on the floor.  He knew cats often landed on their feet, but he didn’t want to risk kittens not being able to do the same thing.

He lifted his leg when they approached it, hoping they’d play with his shoelaces instead, but nope, they ignored those lovely strings to poke their tiny claws through his jeans again.

He set them down again, pointing firmly to the ground while he had their wide-eyed attention, “Stay.”

They didn’t stay.  Harry sighed and worked the lid off as efficiently as he could while keeping them at bay, his efforts rewarded with a choir of cheerful chomping.

He filled their bowl with fresh water before getting ready for bed.  He’d gotten them their own bed, so naturally, the logical thing to do was to join him.  Caitlin tucked herself where he’d intended to position his legs, Barry curled up and began snoring in crook of his neck, and Cisco plopped on his chest.  He hoped his silly vigilantes would turn back to normal in the morning.

But would it be such a bad thing if they didn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
